Driving Off Crazy (episode)
*Driving Off Crazy is the first episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman The Series. It is the first episode of Season 1. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) is the driver and wheelman and then he goes to visit Lieutenant Millie (Lorraine Bracco) who is a lieutenant to help Lamar investigate and take a bite out of crime. He tells Millie okay and then Millie says alright and then he leaves. He goes to meet Melissa (Edie Falco) to help get rid of the true crimes. They talk about it together and then he says I gotta go meet Braden and then she tells him okay. He drives to the location and then he is found out that a mob named Braden (Michael Imperioli) who is looking on and doing the job and then he tells Braden bye see you later. He goes to the next location to meet Lyle (Dominic Chianese) who is going to be mob for the world and then Lamar tells Lyle that you did this yourself and then Lyle says really now and then Lamar tells him yeah you did. He has a group of mobsters and then he kills them with a hammer. He leaves them dead and then he leaves Lyle and Braden behind. He goes to the scrapyard. He goes to meet Papi (Vincent Pastore) to tell him about this and then he does some work on the other cars and then Papi tells Lamar that you are here and then he tells Papi ha ha I'm glad to hear this and then Papi says meet a legendary gangster Gregory and then bring him here to me and then Lamar says okay. Lamar leaves the scrapyard. He goes to the courthouse. He meets Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) and then he goes inside the courthouse. He meets a court judge named Tong Tim (Michael Gaston) and then he shoots and kills Tong Tim. He finds a group of people named Johnny (Joe Lisi). He finds a mob named Bob (Tony Sirico) and a coach named George (Robert Iler) who are going to give assistance enough and then he takes George back to Lieutenant Millie to stay safe and then he tells George stay by Lieutenant Millie and Melissa. *He goes to tell Braden, Lyle, Papi, Gregory and Bob to stay in the mob positions so that it would not stop their associates in the factors. He meets a mob named Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) who need to know the movements and then he tells Gracie not to do anything that is not a good idea. Gracie tells Lamar to stand back away and then he leaves Gracie behind along with Lyle. He meets Linda (Nancy Marchand) who needs to get the due credits right and then Linda hands her due credit over to Lamar and then Lamar says let me and then Linda says okay and then he reads the due credits. He goes to meet a mob soldier named Ben Archer (John Ventimiglia) who is going to put himself to join the mob as a soldier and then he tells Ben Archer on why you did this for yourself. He goes to meet Nicholas (Jerry Adler) who is an ex-mobster who is going to give out on why this is a fake idea. Nicholas tells Lamar that this is not the part on what is happening right now. He goes to meet a agent named Biggs (Alton Clinton) who is going to give up on it and then as punishment Nicholas shoots and kills Biggs as a punishment for joining in the mob group. He goes to meet Andrews (Phil Coccioletti) who wants to give out on the year for any question and then they answer it together. He goes to meet Carrie (Michele DeCesare). He tells Carrie bye. He takes Ben Archer to meet a manager named Barbara (Drea de Matteo) to tell her this and then they find a female mob named Jeanette Yu (Elaine del Valle) and then as punishment Andrews shoots and kills Jeanette Yu and then Lamar leaves and gets away from Andrews's area. He goes to the next place to find a bartender named Corey McCurry (Giuseppe Delipiano) who is going to make the next move and then he shoots Lamar in the leg and then the McCurry group led by Lamar find out they are going to do this and then the McCurry group shoots and kills Corey McCurry and then Lamar kills them for killing Corey McCurry because he wanted to kill Corey McCurry. He leaves the place and gets out and then he meets Rosetta (Siberia M. Federico). He tells Rosetta thank you. He goes to meet a nurse named Tara (Justine Miceli) who is going to help with the job and then he tells Tara bye. He goes to the triad building and then he finds a group of triads and then he kills them with a wrench and then he meets a triad man named Gordon (Joe Pucillo) and a second triad man named Father Hoyt (Michael Santoro) who are going to be triad partners and then Lamar shoots and kills Hoyt and Gordon and then escapes the triad building. He then gets to Lieutenant Millie to request it and then save it for later. *Lamar goes to the location to tell Millie this and then he tells Millie bye. He goes to the arena to meet Braden, Lyle and Papi and then he tells them good thing and then they are visited by a drug cash dealer named James Earl Gordon (Bruce Smolanoff) who is going to give out the cash on the coach named George and then George hides and takes cover and then Lamar fights James Earl Gordon 16 times and then he cuts James Earl Gordon's throat open and then he is shot in the head by George and then George stays by Lamar. Lamar and George drives to the construction site and then they are bribed a security mobster named Robby (Vito Picone) who is looking out for the crew and then Lamar fights Robby and then he shoots and kills him and then he and George leaves the construction site. He and George goes to the restroom to meet Barbara who is a bad lady and then Braden and Gregory watch to see what the sensation was for and then they don't know this and then they talk about this. He goes to meet a bodyguard led by Lyle named Lyle's Bodyguard (Craig Zucchero) who is a mob who is going to doubt and start a loan sharking acitivity and then he starts a criminal acitivity and then Lamar leaves the area with George. At home Lamar and George talks to Millie, Melissa and Gracie who are going to think about having to give more time like this. They say good job. Lamar takes a nap. He wakes up and then he looks at the tv. He tells Gracie that she is watching tv and then Gracie tells Lamar that I am glad to tell you this. Deaths *Mobsters. *Tong Tim. *Johnny. *Biggs. *Jeannette Yu. *Corey McCurry. *McCurry Group. *Father Hoyt. *Gordon. *James Earl Gordon. *Robby.